


Akali x Evelynn

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Sweater Weather [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Use the sleeves of my sweaterLet's have an adventure
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Sweater Weather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904830
Kudos: 72





	Akali x Evelynn

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

_ Use the sleeves of my sweater _

_ Let's have an adventure _

_ Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered _

_ Touch my neck and I'll touch yours _

_ You in those little high waisted shorts, oh _

“Akali, would you like to come on a drive with me?”

Akali looked up from the comic book she was reading to see Eve standing near the front of the K/DA house. She was dressed in an airy black blouse and light blue designer shorts that seemed to curve her body all too well as she swung her keys around her finger, and it made Akali’s face flush read as she glanced away quickly, a small smile on her lips. “Sure!”

  
She closed her book quickly, discarding it carelessly to the side. She could put away later, she reasoned, as she quickly rounded the corner of the couch and jogged to meet Evelynn, still smiling as she reached her. 

“Where are we going?”   
  
“I don’t know. I just felt like driving.” Eve returned the smile and turned, throwing the door open before descending the stairs of the front of the K/DA house, glancing back over her shoulder as she paused. “Do you still want to come?”

“I’m always down for an adventure.” Akali grinned now, catching up and slipping her hand into Eve’s. Evelynn had apparently already picked which of her many cars they were taking- it was already out, parked in the driveway, the hard magenta surface sparkling in the low light of the overcast sun.

They didn’t tell anyone they were leaving- Ahri was out already, and Kai’Sa was taking a nap. Not that it mattered- Eve frequently disappeared without telling anyone. Akali knew that as much as Eve loved her girls, she had always valued her alone time.

This time, though, Akali was going with her.

Eve really did seem to not have a particular destination in mind. They got on the main freeway and drove in the opposite direction of the city, and kept driving until the roads became only two lanes, and the roadside became a patchwork made of fields of rice, soy, and corn instead of the usual crowding of houses and yards and busy street corners. 

Normally, Akali would have been bored, simply staring out over the relatively unassuming fields.  _ But Eve asked me to come. She brought me on one of her drives… _ So Akali just smiled.

She smiled, and she squeezed Eve’s hand as the other continued looking out over the road ahead, a small smile of her own curving the corners of her mouth. Akali wasn’t sure she’d ever get over the fact she was here. That this was her life, an idol to her fans and an icon to her lover- Evelynn, of all people. 

But she didn’t need to. Even if this was a dream, she was enjoying every minute of it. Every minute, as Eve finally pulled off to the side of the road overlooking the valley dipping below them. Every minute, as she felt Eve run her hands up the sleeves of her oversized hoodie to grab her arms and pull her closer. Every minute, as she leaned over and finally kissed her.


End file.
